


Pain in the Neck

by Dark_Echo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, SHIDGE, Vampire AU, klance, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Echo/pseuds/Dark_Echo
Summary: All Pidge wanted to do was settle into her new home, which happened to be in the same area that her father, brother, and brother’s friend went missing years ago. She intends to find out the truth on their disappearance, but she is about to get more than she bargained for. With her roommate, and best friend Hunk at her side, they are going to realize that living there is nothing but a pain in the neck, literally.





	1. Into the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on this site. I apologize in advance for it being so short but I will ensure future chapters will be much longer than this. And the rating will match future chapters too so don’t worry. Hope you all enjoy this first chapter.

It was a long drive, down winding roads and through miles of creepy looking forest. Seemed weird for a location to have a home in, but to Katie Holt, weird could even be her middle name. She hummed as she tapped the steering wheel, taking in the sights from the road a head as she drove on.

Beside her, snoring away, was her best friend Hunk. He, too, was joining her on this new life journey as they bought a random home in the middle of nowhere. She was surprised to see him so willing to join her, being the cautious guy he was, but happy nonetheless that she won’t be alone.

What led her to taking this journey in life? Her father, older brother, and her brother’s friend went missing years ago on a camping trip in the same forest. They worked for a biology team and were spending time in the forest doing some research, only to be reported missing weeks later. Their camp was found in shambles and deserted, but Katie didn’t believe them all dead like everyone else thought. 

This is where her new home comes in. A large, kind of a fixer-upper, but still decent house appeared on the market in the same area as her loved one’s disappearances. An anonymous letter was sent to her with information about the house. At first she was skeptical, but that didn’t last long. She was determined to do her own investigation and finally find out what happened to them. And, with Hunk with her she knew she could get it done. Between the two of them they had enough to purchase the house.

So here they were, driving through the middle of nowhere. Katie scratched her choppy hair and yawned. “Oh man, I hope we get there soon.”

Her comment was enough to wake up the sleeping male next to her. Hunk sniffed and opened his eyes. “Ugh, how long have I been out?”

“Since the New York border I think?”

“Mmmmm and where are we now?” Hunk looked out the window at the wooded area around them.

“According to the GPS we are just down the road from the house.”

Hunk gasped and looked at her. “I slept that long?! Pidge, that’s like... six hours! You let me go that long?”

She smiled. “You were up the previous night with food poisoning from that place in Oklahoma. And, then you took first drive the following morning because you get bad for keeping me awake. I wasn’t going to keep you from catching up on that much needed rest you’ve been needing.”

“Awe,” he cooed, petting her head. 

“Yeah, yeah, you are lucky I love you Hunk.” She laughed a bit and shook his hand away from her head. Just then she saw a gate appear up ahead. “Dude, I think this is it.” 

The car slowed to a stop before the gate and the twosome slowly got out. Hunk was the first to approach the gate and looked over. On the other side was a large house. It was dark and very creepy looking. It was enough to make Hunk’s stomach drop. 

“Errr, it’s even creepier in person.” He looked back at Pidge as she walked up to him. “It screams something out of Stephen King novels.”

The girl eyed the place through her big, round glasses. She chuckled a bit and looked up to Hunk. “First chapter, the new occupants arrive at their humble home.”

“Oh very funny.” Hunk pouts before turning away and walking back towards the car.

Pidge followed him, creeping on him and acting like a goof. “The two are vastly unaware of the dangers beyond the gate.” 

“Katie I swear!”

But beyond the gate was something that the two were very unaware of. Watching from the high window of the attic were three shadowed figures. One of the shadows placed a hand on the window, leaning closer. “She came... she really came.”

“So what is your deal with that girl? She your woman or something? Looks kind of young...”

WHACK!

“OW! FUCK! That hurt!”

The third shadow laughed at the whimpering one. “I don’t think you are suppose to probe Shiro for that kind of information.”

“You know what, Keith?! No one asked you!”

“Just stop while you are ahead, Lance.”

“Lance, Keith...” 

At the strict voice, both shadows immediately stopped their to-do and slow turned to the taller shadow. His presence and stare was overwhelming enough to make them back away slightly. 

“F-forgive us, Shiro! We will shut up now!” Lance waved his hands in defense while Keith stood still, not wanting to agitate the taller male further.

Shiro only shook his head before turning to look out the window, again. “Remember my rules. She is not to be touched by either one of you. She is mine.”

“What about her friend?” Lance peeked around Shiro, eyeing the big male figure flailing around the car. “Is he fair game?”

“Hmmm...” Shiro thought for a moment. “Why not? He is not what I am after.”

Keith rose an eyebrow in question. “And, what exactly are you after?”

The tall shadow walked away from the window and slowly up to his two accomplices. A smirk adorned his lips as he eyed them. “Like you told Lance before, I am not going to give out any un-needed information to anyone. But I will say this.” His smirk grew, it was enough to show off two very sharp canine teeth behind his lips. “I intend to keep her around for a long, long time...”


	2. Black Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Pidge wanted to do was settle into her new home, which happened to be in the same area that her father, brother, and brother’s friend went missing years ago. She intends to find out the truth on their disappearance, but she is about to get more than she bargained for. With her roommate, and best friend Hunk at her side, they are going to realize that living there is nothing but a pain in the neck, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> I hope you all enjoy this next chapter of  
> Pain in the Neck.

“Ah, nothing beats the feeling of picnics on the living room floor.” Pidge shoved another forkful of Hunk’s famous pork and rice into her mouth and happily chewed. 

Hunk, on the other hand, felt indifferent to her comment. “I would normally agree with you on this one, however, in terms of us being in our newly acquired death trap of a house I am still not too thrilled.”

Shrugging, Pidge looked at her food and stirred it around. “So you tripped into a cob web, nearly fell down the stairs, and I accidentally came across your ‘unmentionable’ property while unpacking the car; I am soooo sorry by the way.” She smirked at him. “Naughty Hunky.”

“Sh-shut up!” 

Satisfied with the extreme blush on her friend’s face, she continued. “But, think about it. As soon as tomorrow comes we will attack this place with cleaning supplies and eventually some paint and this place will be a home.”

Hunk smiled a bit, feeling better. “Yeah, you’re right.” He took a big bite of his food. “You always end up being right in the end.”

“What can I say? I am a genius!” Raising her glass, she saluted her friend before taking a much needed sip of iced tea. 

After dinner, Pidge rolled up the picnic blanket while Hunk washed the dishes in the kitchen. She then proceeded to set up their sleeping bags. It would still be another day or so before the moving truck would arrive with their other belongings so they were going to camp out in the living room.

Hunk returned and took out his flashlight. “I am going to brave the night and get us more firewood. If I don’t return in ten minutes, send the national guard.”

“You’ll be fine,” she said, eyes rolling and shaking her head. She waved him off as she settled into her sleeping bag and sat by the fireplace. 

“I see that you care,” came the mock hurt tone as Hunk closed the door behind him, leaving his companion alone in the house.

Pidge stared into the dancing flames in the fireplace. The warmth tingled her cheeks and arms as she lost herself in thought. She was so deeply in thought she didn’t notice that she was being watched from the top of the stairs. 

The time was perfect. It was his chance. The other two had their orders and were out of the way. He had no distractions. Shiro smirked as he descended the stairs. Luckily, he made no sound to alert her of his presence. 

As soon as he stepped on the base of the stairs he took in a deep breath. From where he stood he could smell her sweet scent. Shiro inwardly groaned, closing his eyes to center himself and gain control of his urges. ‘Must stay calm,’ he reminded himself over and over. Opening his eyes he looked over at her.

Pidge felt a deep sense of calm as she watched the fire. It reminded her of her dad. He and her brother would make little camp fires with her as a child and roast marshmallows. It was something they loved to do together... and the last thing they did together before they went missing.

She pulled her sleeping bag up to her shoulders and pouted at the memories. This is why she was here; to find out why they disappeared in the first place. Deep down she knew being in this area would be hard, knowing that this was were they were last seen, but she knew she had to find out why they were gone. 

The fire was starting to dim a bit, but the glow still warmed her. As she stared on at the glow she began to hum. It was a song her dad used to sing all the time. Day or night, happy or sad, whatever the mood he was in this tune was hummed, sung, or whistled. It was an old Beatles tune, one that Pidge quite enjoyed herself.

She stopped her humming and went on with the words. “Black bird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly...” Her voice was soft and quiet. “All your life, you were only waiting for-“

“This moment to arise...”

Pidge jumped with a squeal, her sleeping bag falling from her. The fire blew out and a chill rose up Pidge’s spine. Someone was right behind her. She felt frozen, her heart was racing, and she felt like she was about to get killed if she made the wrong move. It didn’t help that room was now dark. 

The figure behind her moved closer, placing his hands on her shoulders. She gasped at how cold their skin felt through the fabric of her shirt. Trying to be brave, she decided to attempt communicating with whoever this was. “P-please, just take w-what you want, and leave. We won’t call the cops.”

The figure chuckled and patted her shoulders, gently. “Oh, if you only knew what I truly wanted.” He paused for a moment. “But, I have something better right before me.”

“Oh boy... uh...” ‘Oh where is Hunk when you need him?’ she thought as she looked around, expecting him to come in at any moment.

“If you are looking for your friend, don’t expect him any time soon.”

Her stomach dropped. What happened to Hunk? “W-what?”

“I had him already taken care of...” The figure ran a hand toward her neck line and slowly dragged a finger from the base and up to her chin in a soft motion. “We won’t be bothered.”

“Shit...” She shut her eyes tightly and began to expect the worse. “Shit, shit, shit...”

“Watch your language, Katie,” the figure purred into her ear.

Her eyes snapped open. Why did his voice sound so familiar? How did this person know her name? A chuckle broke her from her thoughts. 

“I see the wheels turning in that beautiful mind of yours... Let’s see if I can make them turn again?” 

Before she could blink, Pidge was turned around and was face to face in a moonlit room with a tall, pale, familiar face from her past. Her eyes went wide as she took in the masculine form before her as she remembered him.

“Shiro...”

He smiled and nodded. “Always have been and will be for an eternity.”

The shock was still coursing through her. This was her brother’s best friend. The one who went missing with them. The one who was reported dead as well. Right here, in the flesh, was Shiro.

“Oh... my...” She reached out to touch his face.

WHAM!!

“KATIE HOLT WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!!”

Both Shiro and Katie looked as Hunk barged into the door, covered in twigs, leaves, some mud, and scrapes. He was out of breath as he rushed up and threw her over his shoulders. 

“What the FUCK, Hunk?!”

“No time! Car now!” He looked at Shiro and gulped. “Uh... NOPE!” He ran out with Pidge.

“What is going on?!” 

“Pidge, Stephen King has nothing on this damn place! We got to get out of here!”

“B-but Shiro...”

“That is n-“ Hunk came to a skidded stop. “....Fuck.”

Pidge, fed up, peeked over his shoulder to see that two random guys were sitting on the hood of her car, looking really unhappy at Hunk. One had short brown hair, and the other had what she would describe as an updated black mullet... but it somehow worked for this guy. 

The brown haired male shook his head and pushed away from the car. “Naughty boy. You made us have to chase you. That wasn’t very nice.”

“S-stay away!”

“Hunk, what happened?” she asked in a whisper to him. “Are they neighbors”

“I would say we will be more than neighbors soon,” said the one with the black hair, a smirk now growing on his lips.

Hunk gripped Katie as he felt a new presence behind him. He turned around to see Shiro at the doorstep of the house, a predatory gleam in his eyes. He gulped and placed his friend down, but kept her close. “S-stay away from us!”

“But that is Shiro,” Pidge said, pointing to him. “Why should I stay away?! I have been looking for him!” 

“If he is anything like those two, you need to stay away!” Hunk pointed towards the other two prowling males. He turned to her. “Pidge, they are not human!” 

“Are you done wagging your jaw, or do I have to shut it, big boy?” 

“Lance, be nice to our guests.” Shiro took a step off the front stoop and crossed his arms. “Katie, he is right.”

Hearing this, the twosome looked over at Shiro. Pidge raised a curious brow. “W-what do you mean..?”

The answer was her being next to Hunk one moment, then up against a tree not that far from them, Shiro pressing against her. She gasped at how fast they had moved and from the obvious position she was now in. Hunk, on the other hand, had found himself on the car hood in an awkward position. He was on his back with this Lance guy sitting on him and the mullet guy pinning his arms above his head. 

Pidge stared up at Shiro with wide eyes. “Uh... what just happened?”

“You see, dear, I have much, much to tell... but first...” He bent forward, resting his head just between her neck and collarbone. Reaching up he pulled her shirt away from her neck area. “Please forgive me...”

“Wh-huh?”

Shiro felt his canines grow and he licked his lips in anticipation. “I’m hungry...” Not giving her a moment to decline or say any words for that matter, he bit into her neck. In turn, she cried out in pain and fell against him. Her sweet blood filled his mouth and he greedily began to drink.

“No! Katie!” Hunk tried to budge and get away to his friend, but the other two held him down. “Let me go!”

“Not so fast,” said Lance. “Keith and I need to eat too, ya know?”

“So be a good meal and don’t do anything you might regret.” Keith bared his fangs and raised one of Hunk’s wrists. His sniffed and smirked. “You smell good,” he mumbled against the skin before opening wide. 

Hunk howled out a cry when Keith bit into his wrist. He was about to try and punch him away when he was pinned by the shoulders. Through his teary eyes he looked to see Lance leaning forward.

“Mm, you need to relax. Enjoy this. I promise that feedings can be fun.” He leaned closer to Hunk’s neck and nuzzled a specific spot. “You just need to relax.”

“I am gonna die...”

“Relax...”

“AAaaAaaaa!!!” Hunk cried out as Lance bit into his neck. How could he relax with his blood draining from him? Flopping his head to the side he looked at Katie. She looked like she was pain. He closed his eyes as a tear rolled down. “I’m sorry...” he whispered as he felt himself lose consciousness.


	3. The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Pidge wanted to do was settle into her new home, which happened to be in the same area that her father, brother, and brother’s friend went missing years ago. She intends to find out the truth on their disappearance, but she is about to get more than she bargained for. With her roommate, and best friend Hunk at her side, they are going to realize that living there is nothing but a pain in the neck, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the next chapter of  
> Pain in the Neck 
> 
> Also here is some age reference for the characters. It will help in the future:)
> 
> Pidge - 21 (was 11 when disappearances happened)  
> Hunk - 21  
> Shiro - Forever 23  
> Lance - Forever 21  
> Keith - Forever 20  
> Matt - Forever 22  
> Lotor - ??????? But looks 25ish  
> Allura - 3,045 But looks 20  
> Conan - dawn of time but looks late 30’s

The sound of pounding echoed through the house. It was enough to wake a very sleepy Pidge. “Ugh...” Slowly, she sat up and looked around. She scratched her head. “Man... did I get his by a bus?”

A loud snore ripped through the room. She looked to the left to see that Hunk was next to her. She giggled a bit. Poor guy looked exhausted. Maybe they stayed up too late the previous night?

She was about to get up when she noticed something on Hunk’s neck. “What is...” She leaned forward for a closer look. Her eyes went wide when she saw what looked like a reddened bite mark upon his neck. “The hell?” She then noticed another on his wrist too. 

All of a sudden, memories of the previous night came flooding back. From Hunk leaving for firewood to Shiro appearing out of nowhere; she blushed and reached for her neck. A small gasped escaped her lips as she felt the bite mark that rested there. 

“I see that you are finally awake.”

Pidge looked up to see Keith standing at the doorway of the living room. She gulped, feeling a bit nervous. “Uh, y-yeah.”

“If you are interested in knowing where Shiro is, go up to the attic. He is actually expecting you.” 

Nodding, she stood from her sleeping bag and walked to the stairs. She gave Keith a small smile before heading up the stairway. Keith looked back to the sleeping Hunk. Shaking his head he left the man to sleep away his life. 

Pidge made her way through the second level of the house until she reached the attic stairs. She slowly climbed them until she came to the door. She gave it a few good knocks.

“Come on in.”

Softly, she opened the door and stepped into the old attic. She found Shiro sitting by a window on an old couch. The only light in there illuminating him was that of the moon. 

Turning, he smiled and waved at her. “Good evening. Please, come over here.”

Closing the door behind her, she made her way over and stood before him. “So, we need to talk, yes?”

“Of course.” Shiro patted a spot next to him, which she took without hesitation. “Where do you want to start?”

Pidge didn’t even have to think about the question long. “Where’s my dad and Matt?”

“Straight to the point.” Shiro sighed and looked away. “Would you believe me if I told you I didn’t know?”

“Are you screwing with me?”

“Hmmm...” He turned back and shook his head. “The night that this,” he started, pointing to himself, “all began was very hazy. One moment we were talking about the samples for the projects we were working on, the next we are being attacked by shadow creatures.”

“Shadow creatures?”

“Well, now I know what they are... but back on track. I was knocked out during the struggle. I woke up later in this very house with your brother. He had saved me... but your dad was taken away by those things.”

Pidge was gripping her knees as she listened. “So where did dad go? And where is Matt now?”

“I am getting to that.” Shiro scooted closer. “I can’t say for sure what happened to your dad... But Matt...” Shiro opened his mouth and tapped one of his sharp canines. “He was one of them before I became one.”

“And... what exactly are you guys?”

“Isn’t it obvious by now?” he chuckled. “For a smart person you are sure missing the big picture.” 

Pidge gently rubbed at the mark on her neck, also remembering the similar ones on Hunk downstairs. Only one thought came to mind, but the scientist in her tried to think more logically. “I am... this is all just...”

“I am a vampire, Katie.”

“But how? How is this possible?”

“Matt made a deal to keep me alive.” Shiro turned away again. “One of the vampires was about to make a meal of me and Matt begged to spare us. This particular vampire seemed to take interest in your brother and struck up a deal. He turned your brother and kept both of us alive.”

“And... where is Matt now?” A silence passed through them that made Pidge’s stomach sink. She didn’t like how Shiro’s brow furrowed and the distant look in his eyes. 

“It was two years ago... After meeting Lance and Keith. The four of us were living our new lives to the best of our abilities. Then, he showed up again. He came to ‘collect’ his prize. I didn’t know what that meant, but your brother, I have never seen him so frightened.” He slowly turned back to Pidge. “Your brother had promised to be bound to him for all eternity in exchange for my life.”

“W-wait... bound?”

“Like a slave. He is his fledgling after all... but that is besides the point. We did everything to fight this vampire off, yet he was too strong. We were practically near death again. Matt made me promise something before this vampire took him away.”

Pidge gripped her knees tighter in anticipation. “What did he say?”

“He wanted me to find you. He said that you can help us find him and save him and your dad. I promised him I would do it.” 

“Me? Why me?”

A small smile grew on his lips. “Matt said you would be too stubborn to believe in us just disappearing for no reason.”

The girl blinked a few times before she began to laugh. As she laughed a tear began to fall upon her cheek. Then another. Her laughs slowly then turned to sobs. Her body began to shake as she started to cry, placing her face into her hands. “Fucking Matt... he was always right...”

A pair of arms wrapped around her as she was pulled against Shiro. “It will be alright...” 

They stayed that way for quite a while. Meanwhile, Lance and Keith sat in the kitchen, eyeing the broken chair that Lance was trying to fix earlier. 

“Do you think that anything in this house will stop falling apart?” asked Lance as he poked the chair. It crumbled apart and he threw his hands into the air. “I give up!”

“We need to update the furniture and other stuff...” Keith frowned as he eyed the refrigerator. “I would love some working appliances. A new dishwasher and fridge are a definite.... Maybe a paint job and a-” Next thing he knew, Lance held him in a dipping motion.

Smirking, Lance leaned forward. “Oh baby, please talk Home Depot and Martha Stewart to me.”

With death and determination in his eyes, he knocked Lance off the side of the head and stood up straight. “Fuck you, Lance.”

Rubbing his head, Lance smirked. “Where, when, and how hard?” That earned another smack to the head. “Shit!”

“Oh man...”

Both Lance and Keith looked at the kitchen entrance to see Hunk stumble through. Keith was the first to greet him. “Well, good evening, Sunshine.”

Looking up, Hunk noticed the other two. He pouted and leaned against the doorway. “What the hell...did you guys do to me?”

“Just a little sip is all.” Lance walked over and guided Hunk into the kitchen, propping him by the counter. 

“A little sip? I think I need a blood transfusion to replace what you took from me.” 

Keith chuckled. “If it was that easy than we wouldn’t need you.”

“Ugh...” Hunk placed his head on the counter. “I feel like I’m hungover.”

HONK! HONK!

The vampires and Hunk winced at the loud honking noise. “What the freaking hell was that?” asked Lance.

Hunk sat up straight again. “That is probably the moving truck with the rest of our things.”

Lance and Keith looked at each other for a moment. Keith approached Hunk. “So... what you got?”

“This is our bigger stuff, plus some boxes that could not fit in the car.” Hunk pushed away from the counter and began to shuffle for the living room, the two vampires behind him every step of the way.

“Yes, but what kind of stuff?” asked Lance.

HONK! 

“I’m coming!” Hunk really had a headache and with these two on his butt it made it worse. “Just some couches, a few tables, chairs, our beds, dressers, a new fridge, a dishwasher, a- HEY!” He was being held by Lance from behind while Keith held him from the front, both nuzzling him like cats. “I-... uh...”

“You are never leaving us...” whispered Lance, almost crying.

Keith pulled away and regained composure. “Ahem! Well! Shall we go and help?” He walked away for the living room with Lance happily dragging a very confused Hunk.

Back up in the attic, Pidge ended up crying herself asleep against Shiro. She was now lying on the couch, head in his lap. The vampire stared at her as he ran his hand through her hair. 

Shiro looked back out at the moon. He frowned. “Almost full.” He turned back to Pidge. He bent down and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Like I promised your brother when you were born, and again when he asked me to find you; I promise you this, I will protect you.”


	4. Coffee, Muffins, with a side of Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Pidge wanted to do was settle into her new home, which happened to be in the same area that her father, brother, and brother’s friend went missing years ago. She intends to find out the truth on their disappearance, but she is about to get more than she bargained for. With her roommate, and best friend Hunk at her side, they are going to realize that living there is nothing but a pain in the neck, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this next chapter of  
> Pain in the Neck 
> 
> Chapter will contain mature content.  
> ;)

Pidge sat in her, now finally furnished, bedroom. She was surrounded by many opened books and writing in a notebook. Back and forth, flipping page to page, she took notes after notes from what she found from the books. 

“And here we see the wild Pidge in her natural habitat.”

Looking up, she smiled at Hunk, he was holding two mugs of coffee at her doorway. “You come bearing gifts?”

Nudging the door close behind him, Hunk walked over to Pidge and held out one of the mugs. “You need fuel.”

“Much needed and much appreciated.” She inhaled the bittersweet scent. “Mmmm, hazelnut.” She took a sip and relished the taste. “Yum!”

“Cream and two sugars.” Hunk sat on the edge of the bed and looked over the books. “Find anything interesting?”

“Only thing that I found that seems to be in common with these books is something regarding one of the former families of this area.” Pidge placed her coffee on her nightstand and picked up one of the books. She flipped back a few pages and held it wide open for Hunk to see. A picture of a man, his wife, and a young woman stared back at them.

Hunk scanned the page, sipping his coffee. “The Altea Family? What was so special about them?”

“Apparently they had appeared out of nowhere and years later suddenly vanished. It happened right after Alfor Altea was hung for murder.”

“Murder?!”

“According to the books, he was reported to have been a ‘cannibal’. A mutilated body was discovered on his property and he had blood on his face. People put two together and... well you get the idea. He was arrested and killed the same day while his wife and daughter left town... But, that is not was what I find unusual about them.” She kept that book open and placed it on the bed. She leaned over and grabbed another book, quickly flipping open a page. “Look here.”

“It’s... the daughter again?” 

“She goes by Allura,” Pidge said as she nodded. “But here is where it gets interesting, my friend.” She pointed to the date that was written just below the photograph in the book. “This photo was taken in the year 1899.” Neatly, she placed the book next the other and pointed to the other picture of the daughter. Specifically, Pidge was pointing at the date. “This picture was taken in 1915.”

The confused male looked between the two photographs. “Wait a minute... how old was she?”

“In the first picture she was recorded to be around twenty.”

“She doesn’t even look like she aged a day!”

Pidge snapped both books shut. “Exactly!” She crawled over to him and gripped him by the shoulders. “There were reports of her and her parents only being out and about in the evenings. Even her parents didn’t age like her... Her father didn’t just die when he was hung... The reports said that when they came back in the morning to take his body down they found it on fire... The guard watching the body said one moment it was fine and then around dawn he smelt smoke and noticed the body in flames...”

“Pidge, are you saying this area has had a vampire problem for a longer time than the last ten years?”

A simple nod was her answer. “That is my hypothesis.” She sat back on her bed and looked at her notebook. 

Hunk took a sip of his coffee. “Do you think Shiro knows of this information?”

“If he does I could use this towards my research. If not than I must continue to build more information up as much as possible. The more information I get about this area, the more I get to know about who and what we are going to deal with.”

“Seems like you got some work to do.” Hunk stood and made his way to her door. “And, I got some muffins to bake.”

Out in another part of the hallway, Shiro was debating whether or not he was getting too close to Pidge. It was taking all he had to not go down the hall to her room just to sit and talk with her about her research and maybe other stuff. The other part of him was trying to keep smart and professional about it all, for their sakes. He was supposed to take care of her, not try to be anything more than another ‘big brother’ to her. But, deep down it was becoming difficultly hard. 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Shiro turned to find Keith standing behind him. He was fixing his deep red T-shirt over his head and appreciating the clean material on his form. “One; you have got to stop popping up out of nowhere like that.” A small smile came to Shiro’s lips. “Two; how does it feel have very clean clothes now?”

“I’ll do my best and holy crap, we should have had these guys move in a long time ago.” Keith hugged himself a bit before addressing Shiro again. “Now, seriously though. A minute ago, you looked quite complexed. Care to share? I am a good listener.”

“Mmmmm.” The older vampire sighed and nodded. “Well... it’s... I don’t know how to go about it. I promised Matt one thing, and I will keep the promise, but I might break it in another way.”

Confused, Keith pressed further. “You are going to have to elaborate a little more. What do you mean?”

Shiro leaned against the wall behind him and stared at the ceiling. “I promised Matt I would protect Katie from all danger.” He looked at Keith. “But after the last few days I realized I am just as dangerous to her as the vampires we are going to be tracking down.”

“Aren’t we all dangerous to her?”

“No, Keith.” He turned away, unable to face him. “You are not letting your feelings get in the way.”

“Letting my-oh...Oh!” It took him a moment, but Keith put the connection together. With a small smile, he took a step forward. “You have feelings for Ms. Holt, don’t you?” When he was greeted with silence he continued. “I think I have my answer.”

Shiro sighed and faced the wall, placing his head against it. “This wasn’t supposed to happen. But, the second I saw her step out of her car-“

“No need to explain further.” The other vampire walked around him to the other side and looked at him, closely. “Here is my advice, take it as you will. I’d say go for it, but remember that she has the final say and that things are up to her. And, remember that we are still trying to find Matt, so keep your head as level as possible.”

Shiro smirked a bit and looked at him. “When did you become a daddy with all the advice?”

Keith blushed and smacked Shiro in the shoulder. “Fuck you and I am just looking out for you. Besides, I think Pidge would be good for you. And, if your worried about your bea-“

“I want you to help keep her safe; you and Lance both.” The look he gave the younger vampire was serious. “But don’t touch her... You guys still can’t touch her.”

Nodding, Keith turned and began to walk away. “I would make your moves on her and claim her before you think of trying to find Matt.” He stopped short and looked back over his shoulder. “If we run into him, ‘He’ might want her too.” With that final thought, Keith disappeared into the shadows of the hallway.

The silence again filled Shiro’s ears. What if Keith was right? The thought of the bastard that took away Matt also touching Katie made his anger boil. Growling a bit, he turned and stormed towards the attic to calm himself and think.

Lance was watching Hunk place a batch of chocolate chip muffins in the oven. The sweet smell of the batter danced in his nose and it made his mouth water. He really missed eating normal food. “You are so lucky.”

“Hmmm, how so?” Hunk shut the oven and made his way to the extra batter to place it aside as he waited for the first batch of muffins to finish.

“You get to eat all this good food. Not to mention your cooking smells amazing.”

“Oh! Well, thank you?” Hunk blushed slightly as he cleaned up the counter a bit.

Lance walked over and stood next to him. “I mean it, you get to eat so much good stuff. I never get to do that.”

Placing his dishrag aside, the bigger male looked at the vampire, just noticing how close he was. “What happens if you try to eat normal food?”

“We throw it right up,” was the blunt answer.

“...Oh.”

Lance smirked and took a step closer. “You know... it’s been a few days.”

Hunk’s eyes widened slightly and he took a step backward, only to immediately back into the other side of the counter. He had nowhere to go. He was cornered. 

“L-Lance, listen, can’t you go find an animal or-“

“But you taste so sweet and hot...” The vampire placed his arms on the counter, effectively caging his prey. His eyes were hooded and seductive looking as he eyed Hunk. “Please, Sunshine, let me have a nibble?”

“B-but I don’t...” Hunk was starting to flush really bad. He was feeling really hot and his heart was racing slightly. 

“Please?” Lance moved his hands from the counter and slowly ran them up Hunk’s chest and to his neck. “I can make it not hurt this time.” He moved his knee between the larger male’s legs with ease and leaned closer. “You might find it quite pleasurable.”

“Oh my! This is too... Pid-“ The cry was cut short when Lance covered Hunk’s mouth with his hand. He stared down at the grinning vampire, eyeing the sharp fangs that shined brightly in the kitchen lights.

Lance leaned up to his ear. “Don’t want to alert the others, do we? I want all of you to myself right now.” He pushed his knee up against Hunk’s groin, while grinding his hips against him. “What do you say, Sunshine?” Taking his hand from the quivering lips, he dragged it slowly down the larger form and towards Hunk’s pants, teasing the skin between the pants and shirt with his cool fingers. “Can I show you a whole new world?” 

It was taking all of his strength to keep himself standing. Hunk was shaking from the feelings this vampire was giving him. He was breathing hard and felt like the world was going to slip right out from underneath him. He flopped his head to the left, closing his eyes as he offered the right side of his neck. “Please... Lance...”

The vampire smirked and brought his hand lower, rubbing it against his prey’s now very obvious arousal. He was very pleased at the groan that escaped Hunk’s lips as he continued to play with him. “You are a very good boy, Sunshine.” He leaned up and began to lavish Hunk’s neck in kisses.

“Uh!” Hunk bared his neck more for him. He rolled his hips against Lance’s hand for more friction. “Fuck... So good...”

A chuckle escaped Lance as he continued to place kisses all over Hunk’s neck. “I usually don’t fuck this early, but one day, when we do I promise you will be begging for it.” He pulled away from the neck as he felt his fangs grow. His huger was taking over. “Ready?” He reaches into Hunk’s pants and took hold of his throbbing erection. With a hiss, Lance bit into Hunk’s neck as he began to jerk him off.

Hunk closed his eyes and cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. This was nothing like he ever felt before. He gripped the counter behind him to keep steady with one hand and the other hand he shoved over his mouth to keep himself quiet. He could feel all his senses heighten and a coil of pleasure wind in his lower abdomen. 

Lance was on cloud nine. How could someone’s blood be so addicting? Hunk tasted so damn good that he wanted to drink all of him up, but that would kill him. Reluctantly, he retracted his mouth and kisses the bloody bite mark. He picked up the pace of his hand. “Come on, Sunshine... you can do it. Make a mess in those pants.”

“Mmmm!” Hunk muffled himself behind his hand as he felt his pleasure build. He was getting close. 

“Please cum for me.” Lance turned Hunk to face him. Hunk opened his eyes and looked at him. The vampire removed Hunk’s hand from his lips, only to replace with his own lips.

Hunk was shocked for a moment, but that was quickly replaced when a huge wave of pleasure crashed over him. He came hard and cried out into the kiss, shaking and gripping Lance to him to try and ride out his orgasm. He pulled his face away from Lance and took deep breaths to calm himself.

Smiling, Lance pulled his hand out of his prey’s pants and examined the cum that covered it. “Good boy.”

Groaning, Hunk slid down to the kitchen floor, unable to keep standing. “W-w-wow...”

“Thank you.” Lance stood over him and winked. “Next time I expect you to return the favor. But for now, rest up and finish those muffins.” He bent forward and kissed the top of Hunk’s hair. “Shall we do this again in a few days?” 

His head looked up so fast Hunk almost got whiplash. “Uh, what?!”

“Hahaha, you heard me.” Lance helped him stand. He leaned close so their noses touched. “Same thing, few days from now.” He growled a bit. “I want that body in ways you can’t even imagine.” 

Gulping, Hunk nodded slowly and blushed deeply. What the hell was going on with him? He just agreed to fuck with a vampire! “Urrrr.”

DING!

“Your muffins are done.” Lance pulled away and began to leave. “I will see you around, Sunshine.” And like that, he left Hunk alone in the kitchen.

Hunk rushed and took out the muffins before they burned. It was awkward to move because of the mess in his pants, but food didn’t need to burn because of him. He stared at the muffin tray in his hand. What was wrong with him?


	5. Persuaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Pidge wanted to do was settle into her new home, which happened to be in the same area that her father, brother, and brother’s friend went missing years ago. She intends to find out the truth on their disappearance, but she is about to get more than she bargained for. With her roommate, and best friend Hunk at her side, they are going to realize that living there is nothing but a pain in the neck, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the next chapter of  
> Pain in the Neck

The rain poured down heavily as thunder rolled in the clouds above. It was officially a whole month of being in her new home. How was Pidge celebrating? She had her face in the books and still trying to research more information about vampires, the area they were in, and any more information on the Altea Family. 

However, with her head in the books so much she failed to notice all that was going on around her. She failed to notice the longing look of a certain two-toned haired vampire. She failed to notice the strange, nervous behavior of Hunk whenever Lance came around him. She also failed to notice that Keith was keeping a very watchful eye on her as well. 

This research and such had her mind so distracted sometimes she never left her room. Luckily she had her own bathroom or else they’d worry about certain issues. But, what was currently worrying them was that she didn’t stop her research. 

Shiro, after much persuasion, was the one who would address Pidge about the research. He knocked on her bedroom door. “Katie?”

“Come in!”

He entered to see her on her bed, piles of books around her and one open in her hands. She was nose deep in the book as he approached. “We haven’t seen you.”

“You see me every day.” Pidge looked up at him, confused.

“No, no.” He sat on the edge of the bed. “What I mean is, we haven’t really seen you outside of your room since you started doing this research. The guys and I talked and it’s time you take a break.”

Jaw dropping, Pidge sat up straight and placed the book down. “But, I can’t waste time! Matt might be in trouble! We need to find him and get him back!”

“And, you are reading yourself to death.” Shiro touched one of her arms. “You’ve barely been eating, let alone slept, I believe. You need to take a break. Go back at this stuff in a few days.”

“I need to find Matt.”

Shiro frowned. “You need a break.”

Pidge glared at him. “Shiro, I need to find him.”

“We will, but not if you read yourself to death.”

“... I can’t stop...” She looked away and went to reach for her book.

“Okay, that is enough!” In a flash, Shiro pounced on top of her, pinning her down onto her bed. 

“WHA!!” Pidge stared up at him with wide eyes. “Shiro, what the hell?”

“You will stop studying. I won’t get off of you until you promise to take a three day break.” He looked down at her, determined.

She glared. “Then you are going to be here for a while. I don’t give up that easily.”

A growl escaped Shiro’s throat. “Then I am just going to have to persuade you.” 

“Like you ca-mmmph!” Pidge felt her body freeze up when a pair of lips collided with her own. ‘Shiro is kissing me!!!’ her mind screamed. Her body began to warm as a blush rose to her cheeks, practically steaming her glasses. 

Shiro pulled away a moment later, staring at the shocked girl. “Uh... crap! Katie I didn’t mean to k-mmmokay!!” He didn’t get to finish when he was pulled back down into a kiss by the formerly shocked Pidge. She kissed him back a little harder than he had in the first place, but he was glad to return it.

Keith peeked into the room to see the display of affection. He smiled a bit and shut the door, quietly. “Welp, let’s see how that goes.” He walked away to give them some privacy.

He went downstairs to look for something to do. He was walking by the kitchen doorway when he heard a peculiar sound. It sounded like a cross between a moan... and a growl.

Curious, Keith walked into the kitchen. “Hello?” he asked, looking around.

“Shit!” whispered a voice.

“Relax babe,” whispered another.

Keith raised a brow. Suddenly, the scent of blood reached his nose. He knew this blood. He inwardly groaned, licking his lips. With a smirk, he looked over at the kitchen counter. “Why Lance, not sharing with me? I am appalled.”

A second later, a shirtless Lance stood up from behind the counter and leaned against it. He gave Keith a wink. “Awe, now my fun times are over. The jig is up, Hunk.”

Slowly, a shirtless and apparently pants less Hunk stood up as well. All he wore was his green and yellow plaid boxers and was covered in bite marks. He was red with embarrassment as he hugged himself, looking shyly away from both Keith and Lance. “Uh, hey Keith.”

“Sunshine, I didn’t think you were into feeding times now.” Keith rounded the counter and walked up to him. He inspected the new and old bite marks from Lance. “I guess the experience is much different and quite pleasing now too, huh?”

“I’ll say,” answered Lance, purring at Hunk. 

“Aha... well...” Keith stepped close to Hunk’s ear. “You haven’t had the pleasure of being with me yet.” He gave Hunk’s ear a little nibble, which made their prey shiver and give our a little moan. Smirking, Keith turned to Lance. “My turn.”

“Be my guest.” Lance sat on the counter. “I had my fill.” The next think Hunk knew he was whisked away by Keith. 

Meanwhile, Shiro and Pidge were still making out in her bed. Sometime during their activities they switched positions and she was now on top of him. One thing she really liked about this was running her hands through his hair. He really had soft hair.

Finally, Shiro pulled their lips apart for air and looked up at her. “Katie, if we keep this up...”

“I know...” She laid her head on his chest and sighed. 

“I don’t want to rush.”

“I don’t either...” She played with the hem of his black t-shirt .

“... I mean I would love to, but we don’t even know what kind of relationship we are to have, or how far we want to take it.”

“Shiro... you are rambling.”

“You’re right... shutting up.”

Pidge sat up and looked at him. “Shiro, I like you. Ever since I was a little girl I thought you were the coolest. Call me geeky or cheesy, but I had a crush on my big brother’s best friend.”

“Oh?” He chuckled a bit. “Do tell?” 

“What? It was a cheesy childhood crush. I didn’t know I would have these feelings reignited in bed with said crush!” She pouted and glared at him.

“Awe that’s really cute.” Shiro sat them up and placed her on his lap, making her face him. “But seriously, I really like you too. I want to try to make something work with us.”

She smiled and lolled her head to the side. “I do too.”

Seeing her exposed neck before him made his stomach drop and then automatically fill with butterflies. His heart began to race and his hunger started to grow. “Um... Katie... I hate to ask.”

“What?” she asked, sounding way too innocent.

“You know the last time I ate anything was the first time you came here... and well...” He gulped, his throat suddenly feeling dry.

Pidge understood what he wanted. He was a vampire. They need blood to survive, and she was willing to feed him. She kissed his forehead. “Okay.” With a deep breath she leaned her neck to the side, showing the left side of her neck and collarbone.

Shiro placed gentle kisses all over her neck, earning little squeaks and moans from Katie. He wanted her to feel comfortable and calm to make this easier for her. As soon as he felt her more at ease, he bit into her. She didn’t even cry out this time, only a soft moan that sounded so heavenly to him. 

Her sweet blood poured into his mouth and he drank in his fill. Retracting his fangs, he pulled them out, but kept his lips there. He kissed her neck more, licking as well as giving little nips here and there. 

“Sh-Shiro...” she whispered out in a breathy moan. 

A roll of thunder filled the air as he continued to torture her neck. She gripped his shoulders to hold him closer. Smirking against her skin, he kissed up and claimed her lips once again, letting her taste her blood on his tongue as he explored her mouth. 

After a few minutes they pulled away again. Shiro nuzzled her, sighing. “Thank you.”

“A-anytime.”

“Now, three days, no research. You need this break.” He kissed her nose and stood off her bed. “Take a rest.”

She nodded and laid down, unable to move from her new spot. “I’m... I’m sorry for being so stubborn...”

Smiling, Shiro gave her another kiss. “I would not have you any other way.” He turned off her light and left her room. 

Pidge felt strangely happy as she laid in her bed. She began to drift off to sleep. The last thing she heard before passing out was Shiro disciplining someone.

“Really, Keith?! Of all the places you guys could have gone, you chose the hallway?!”


	6. Hunk’s Hidden Treasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Pidge wanted to do was settle into her new home, which happened to be in the same area that her father, brother, and brother’s friend went missing years ago. She intends to find out the truth on their disappearance, but she is about to get more than she bargained for. With her roommate, and best friend Hunk at her side, they are going to realize that living there is nothing but a pain in the neck, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the next chapter of  
> Pain in the Neck 
> 
> Chapter contains brief graphic material  
> ;)

Keith and Lance were chilling on the roof, watching the night sky. It was a very clear night and the stars sparkled against the midnight canvas. Both vampires were on there backs, looking up at the display.

“Hey Keith?”

“Hm?”

“Do you ever regret it?”

“... Regret what?”

Lance rolled on his side to look at his companion. “Not dying when we did? Becoming vampires?”

Keith turned his head to stare at him. “Yes and no.”

“Yes and no?”

“It’s complicated...” he rolled over more and wrapped an arm around Lance’s waist, pulling him close. “But I will say this; if we did end up dying I would have been glad. Because, in the end, I was with you.”

A small blush tinged Lance’s cheeks. He placed his forehead against Keith’s and smiled. “And, I am thankful Shiro and Matt came when they did, or else I wouldn’t have been able to hear you say those words...”

“Mhm.” Closing his eyes, Keith leaned forward and claimed Lance in a soft kiss, which he happily returned.

Pidge sat on the couch, reading. This time, it wasn’t a book for research, but for pleasure. It was a comic book. Beside her, ever so obedient, was Shiro. He had his head on her shoulder, reading along.

Hunk walked into the living room. “Pidge have you seen... never mind.” He crossed his arms. “I see you have it.”

Both Pidge and Shiro looked up at Hunk, innocently. “What do I have?” she asked. 

“You have my Justice League comic.” 

“Oh!” Pidge shrugged and went back to reading. “So I do.”

“Pidge! Come on!” Hunk threw up his hands in a dramatic flare. “I was looking all over for it and thought I lost it! You could have told me you were borrowing it!”

Shiro looked at Pidge. “Young lady, you did take something without asking. That isn’t right.”

She glared at Shiro. “Who are you, my Daddy?”

“I can be?” Nothing could wipe the smirk off his face when he said that out loud.

Pidge and Hunk stared at him; one almost as red as a fire truck, the other completely mortified. Pidge began hitting Shiro with the comic book while Hunk left the room, saying ‘NOPE’ over and over again. The vampire just laughed it all off.

A while later, Hunk was in his room, organizing his book shelf. He finally had his comic book back. Pidge had lost her interest in reading it after Shiro’s ‘Daddy’ comment. She had been awkward ever since. ‘Serves her right for taking my comic without asking,’ thought Hunk as he placed it neatly in place with the others.

He admired his organization for a moment before he walked over towards his desk. As he walked he forgot to pay attention and tripped over the chest at the end of his bed. 

“OH CRAP!” 

Tumbling forward, he fell and landed on his hands and knees, taking most of the damage on his left. He whacked his left knee and slid his left palm really hard off of the hardwood floor. He rolled over and sat, holding his knee up towards him, inspecting the damage.

“Fuck, that hurt...” He looked over the scraped knee, noticing the blood that began to appear. “I need to stop wearing shorts... or start wearing knee pads...or just not trip at all.” He noticed a similar injury on his palm. “Clumsy me.”

A thought came to mind. He was bleeding, in a house, that was full of vampires. He felt his stomach flip-flop at the thought. Surly they weren’t hungry, right? They fed from him the other day. They don’t need to eat for a few more days...

“Oh Sunshine?” 

Hunk paled at the two voices that called sweetly from the other side of the door. He gulped and stood. He walked over and opened it a few inches, peeking out to see Lance and Keith standing their, smirking. 

“H-hey guys! What can I do for you?”

“We were just chilling on the roof when we caught whiff of something... delicious.” Lance cocked his head to the side. “What you been up too?”

“Oh, nothing! Everything is fine!” Hunk waved his hand at them and laughed nervously. “I was just about to finish organizing my stuff.” He noticed that their eyes weren’t paying attention to him. They were focusing elsewhere. He followed their line of sight and gasped. They were looking at his bleeding palm. He had been waving at them with the injured hand. “Urrr oh boy..” He looked back at them to see them with big grins. “Uh... Guys...”

“Snack time!” Lance pushed the door open. 

This resulted in Hunk moving backwards and showing all of him. That’s when they saw his knee. Keith chuckled. “My, my, what happened?”

“I-I tripped!” Hunk backed away from them. “Listen, I bet you t-two are hungry, but can we give it another day?”

They didn’t answer. Instead, Lance pushed Hunk onto his bed and straddled him. “We just want a little snack. Besides, we won’t bite this time...”

“Unless you want us to.” Keith was on the bed, by Hunk’s knee. He sniffed the wound and shuddered in delight. 

Hunk shrunk back against his pillow and turned his face away, blushing. “J-just be gentle!”

Lance lifted Hunk’s injured palm and began to lick the scrape. He moaned out his approval. “Mmmmm so sweet.”

“Addicting...” growled Keith and he lapped his tongue along Hunk’s knee. 

The human felt himself becoming aroused in this situation. He didn’t want to be but he could not help it. In truth, Hunk was become addicted as well. He was becoming accustomed to them and hated to admit that he was liking the attention. The biting, the pain, the pleasure; he was slowly becoming addicted to it all.

“Tell me, Sunshine, how did you get these wounds?” 

“I, uh, I tripped o-over the chest a-at the end of my bed,” he moaned out.

“Poor baby.” Lance kissed his palm and got off of him. “Such a mean, old chest.” He walked over to said chest and knelt before it. “What do you got in here, anyway?”

Hunk sat up, panicking. “N-no! Don’t go in there!”

Keith looked up at him from his spot at his prey’s knee. Smirking, he looked at Lance. “I think our Sunshine is hiding something.”

“All the more to see what is in this chest.” Lance undid the lock and lifted the top of the chest open.

“No!” cried Hunk, looked very embarrassed all of a sudden.

Lance looked at the contents in the chest like a kid in a candy shop. “Hunk... Hunky... Sunshine!!!” He looked up at Keith with a shit-eating grin. 

“Well, what’s in there?!” The other vampire was now very curious.

Lance pulled out a pair of cat ears, a tail with a buttplug, a collar, and vibrator. “I think Sunshine has a kink.” 

Keith’s eyes widened at the items and looked back at Hunk, who was shrinking under their stares. “You don’t say?!”

“And there is more! This chest is loaded.” Lance threw the items on the bed and shut the chest. “We can explore his collection later... These I want to play with now.”

“Why me?” whined Hunk as he covered his blushing face with his hands.

The vampires crawled over and nuzzled him. “You just opened a whole new door.” Keith purred into Hunk’s ear and placed the cat ears on his head.

“I think it is time to move our vampire and prey relationship to a whole new level.” Lance took the vibrator and turned it on. “I think we will enjoy having you as our new pet instead.”

Hunk peeked through his fingers when he heard Lance’s declaration. “P-pet?”

Keith pulled down his hands only to place the collar around his neck. “Yes, our own personal kitten.” He took the tail and ran it along Hunk’s cheek. “We will take very good care of you.”

“My god...”

“You can call me Keith.”

Pidge walked down the attic steps. She and Shiro had spent the last few hours talking about everything and nothing, cuddling. She enjoyed every moment, especially when he snuck kisses in between their conversations.

She still felt bad about taking Hunk’s comic book from earlier. She felt like she owed him an apology. Knowing she had to do the right thing, she made her way to Hunk’s room.

As soon as she approached, Pidge heard some strange things. She heard voices, moaning, some movement of some weird kind, and some buzzing sound. Her gut told her to back away and leave, but her curiosity was getting the best of her.

Quietly, she turned the doorknob and peeked into the room. Immediately, she became a blushing mess. She saw a naked Catboy Hunk on the bed, sucking off an equally naked Lance and jerking off Keith. Keith was also fucking Hunk up the ass with a vibrator, making her friend thrust back against it. 

Quickly, and quietly, she shut the door and rushed away. ‘Oh fuck! What did I just see?!’ She was too embarrassed and ran into her room, locking herself inside. She couldn’t cry out loud or else someone would know she spied on them. She felt so wrong. “I didn’t see anything... I didn’t see anything...” She grabbed her pillow and squealed into it. “I saw everything!”


	7. First Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Pidge wanted to do was settle into her new home, which happened to be in the same area that her father, brother, and brother’s friend went missing years ago. She intends to find out the truth on their disappearance, but she is about to get more than she bargained for. With her roommate, and best friend Hunk at her side, they are going to realize that living there is nothing but a pain in the neck, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the next chapter of  
> Pain in the Neck 
> 
> This chapter has graphic content ;3

Pidge had locked herself in her room , which worried Shiro to no end. It had been two days since he had seen her and had no idea what was wrong. He sat in the living room, trying to figure it out.

The other two vampires joined him, Hunk following them. They sat on the couch across from Shiro. “Any sign of the Pigeon leaving her nest?” asked Lance.

“Not a feather.” Shiro sighed. “Can any of you think of what might have made her lock herself away?”

“It takes something dramatic to make her do that.” Hunk shrugged. “To my knowledge nothing dramatic has happened to her in the last few days.”

“Have you tried breaking into her room?” asked Keith.

“You know I respect her and her privacy.”

“Shiro, this isn’t about private matters anymore.” Keith patted his lap and Hunk sat upon it, without hesitation. “We are concerned for her wellbeing.” He began to pat Hunk’s hair.

Shiro raised a brow at the display before him. He was going to question when Lance laid his head upon Hunk’s shoulder. “Keith is right. If I were you I’d have broken into her room a long time ago,” said Lance.

“Okay, I will try to get her to open her door, willingly. If she doesn’t, I will get in her room, myself.” Shiro stood. “Um, do I even want to know?” He pointed to the three of them.

“Just smile and nod, Shiro.” Lance winked.

“Some things are best left explained when the moment calls for it,” said Keith, tightening his hold on Hunk, who was now blushing at the attention.

Shiro shook his head, still confused. He walked away and made his way upstairs. He was determined to get to Pidge. Once outside her room he knocked on the door. “Katie?”

No answer.

“Katie, please let me in. It’s been two days and we are worried.” Shiro tried the doorknob. Still locked. “Come on, Hun.”

There was movement, but nothing towards the door. Shiro frowned and knocked again.

“Young lady, if you do not open this door I will do it by force.” His voice was firm. “You have to the count of three.” Still nothing. “One... Two...” He gripped the doorknob. “Three!” With a tight turn, he put all his supernatural strength into it and broke the knob. He stood there for a moment. “Katie, I am coming in.”

When he opened the door he looked around for his missing Pigeon. The room was dark but he could see just fine because of his abilities. He saw a body size lump in the bed. He sighed, closing the door and cautiously walking over.

“Katie?”

The lump pulled the blankets more over them, hiding deep within the mound of pillows and sheets. “Go away...”

Shiro knelt next to the bed. “Come out of there and talk to me.”

“No...”

“And why not?”

“Because...”

“That is not an answer.” Shiro poked the lump. “Katie... Pigeon... My Little Bird... What has you cooped up in your nest?”

“Mmphornphny....”

Her reply was muffled and jumbled. Shiro frowned. “You know I didn’t understand a word of that.” He pulled at the blankets. “Can you please tell me, properly, what is wrong?”

The lump began to shake. Suddenly, the lump threw off the blankets and sat up on her knees. Pidge was in her nightgown; a very short nightgown. It showed off her legs, arms and dipped low on her chest. Despite being dressed in such light clothing, she looked at Shiro with a flushed face. “I said I am horny! Are you happy now!” She blushed deeper and grabbed a pillow, hiding her face in it so she couldn’t see Shiro’s reaction.

Shiro was frozen to the spot. Did he hear her correctly? His Pigeon just flat out confessed that she was horny. No sugar coating, just laid it all out in his face. He did not see it coming.

“You... you are horny? How? That is why you locked away in your room?”

Pidge sighed. “I don’t know how to handle this... I’ve never... You know...?”

“Never?”

“Don’t make me say it.” Pidge groaned and hit herself in the face with the pillow. “I don’t know how to... take care of it!”

The vampire then realized what she meant. “You’ve never pleasured yourself before?” Another embarrassed groan from her confirmed it for him. He smiled. “Would you like me to help you?”

“Help me? How?” Pidge then realized what he meant. She gulped. “You... you want to, uh-“

“Not all the way. I won’t let us go that far until you are ready.” He sat on the bed next to her. “What I was suggesting is that I release some of your tension by pleasing you.” 

Any and all logical thoughts left Pidge’s brain as Shiro’s offer echoed in her mind. “You don’t think w-we will be rushing things with us?” She was actually considering jumping into a whole new phase of their relationship just to get some relief. Throwing caution to the wind, she nodded. “Okay, h-help me...”

Shiro smiled and kissed her forehead. “Go shower and meet me back in here. I will handle the rest.”

Pidge slowly got out of her bed and made her way to her bathroom to shower. She had no idea what Shiro was doing, but wasn’t going to question.

After a half hour, Pidge was showered and dressed in a new nightgown. It was similar to the last, only it was white and had short sleeves. She dried her hair and finished brushing it. 

Looking over herself she took in a deep breath. “Well, here I go.” Nervously, she stepped back out of the bathroom. She gasped at what she saw. 

The room was dimly lit with candles, her bed was made with fresh linens, and that wasn’t the best part. Shiro sat on her bed wearing only a pair of black, silk boxers. He was staring at Pidge, eyes filled with want and desire. It was enough to make her legs quake. She had never seen that look before.

Shiro slowly stood from the bed and walked over to her. He took her hands in his own. “I am going to make this a night to remember.” He whisked her up into his arms, earning a small gasp from her. He smiled. “Shall we?” He walked them back to her bed, laying her in the center and crawling above her.

“Shiro... I’m really nervous...”

He kissed her forehead. “I know. Me too.” He kissed her nose. “But, I promise to make it all worth it.” His lips met hers in a chaste kiss. “Trust me?”

She smiled at him, placing a hand on his cheek. “Yes.”

Shiro smirked again and claimed her lips in a more passionate kiss. He felt her hands go up and play in his hair. He loved it when she played with his hair. 

Carefully, he brought a hand to her waist and held her close as he moved himself so he rested between her legs. He broke away from her lips and began to kiss down her jawline, towards her neck. Pidge moaned and turned her head to give him more access. On pure instinct, she moved her hips a bit, which made a sweet friction against Shiro’s pelvis.

The vampire hissed and let out a small groan as a spike of pleasure pulsed from the friction the girl was creating between them. He pulled away from her neck and smiled down at her as he rolled his hips in time with hers. “Katie, does this feel good?”

The girl nodded, gripping at his shoulders. “Y-yes!”

“Do you want it to feel even better?”

“Please!”

Shiro kissed her neck again and sat her up. He reached down and felt for the hem of her nightgown. When he found it he took the garment off of her, only to be met with a heavenly sight. 

Pidge was bare, except for her underwear. Her breasts were not too big, but not too small either. They were just right for him. Her body was small and feminine. A true beauty to behold, and she was his and his alone. 

Shiro growled in approval as he crawled back over her, making her lie back down. He kissed down the valley of her breasts, cupping each one in his hands and gently squeezing them. He relished in her moans as he played with her breasts. He kissed lower. He played around her belly button, tickling the area with his tongue as he passed by. 

Finally, he made it to his destination. The underwear. He could already see a wet spot formed on the lower part of the fabric and he smirked. He had made her that wet. “Time to take care of you.” 

Without anymore hesitation, he hooked the underwear with his fingers and pulled them down and off. Shiro’s mouth watered at the sight. Pidge was very well maintained down there. 

He looked up to see her covering her face. “Don’t hide...” He pulled her hands away from her blushing face. “I want you to watch. I want you to see how much I want you. How much...I worship you.” He ducked down and hooked her legs into his arms. Shiro smirked at her nervous face before leaning in and giving an experimental lick between her folds. 

“Aaah!” Pidge gripped the sheets. “D-do that again!” 

“Hehe with pleasure.” Shiro didn’t hesitate and proceeded to give his Katie what she wanted. His tongue licked her all over and he dove deeper into her, trying to get every nook and cranny.

Pidge had never felt like this before. She could not describe what she was feeling, but she knew she never wanted it to stop. Shiro was a god with that mouth of his. 

Shiro removed one of his hands and played within her folds, which made her squeal a bit in surprise. He smirked as he inserted one of his fingers into her vagina. 

“O-ooh! Oh Fuck!” Pidge began to move her hips with Shiro’s rhythm that he created with his mouth and finger. She felt something building in her abdomen. 

Shiro added another finger. His tongue played alongside her clit. “Mmm, I think someone is getting close,” he mused. He thrusted the fingers faster as he licked her harder.

“Aah...Fwaaah! Oh!” The feeling was getting stronger, almost like she would burst. It was on the edge. “Oh!” 

He could feel the orgasm approaching. Shiro pulled his fingers from her and moved his head lower. He replaced his fingers with his tongue, deeply penetrating her with licks and massaging her clit with his hand.

“Ooo SHIRO!!!” Pleasure rocked through her entire body as her she orgasmed. She felt her body lift off the bed as she road it out and collapsed back down, breathing hard. 

Shiro pulled away and sat up, licking his lips. “Yummy.” He leaned over her, kissing her neck. “You did so well, Pigeon.” 

She looked at him as he kissed his way to her lips. Pidge happily returned the kiss. When he pulled away she looked up at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes. “Again?”

Nothing could wipe the smile from Shiro’s face. “I think I’ve created a monster...” He grabbed Pidge and her blanket. With a chuckle, threw it over them, continuing to show her the many sides of pleasure.


	8. Complicated Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Pidge wanted to do was settle into her new home, which happened to be in the same area that her father, brother, and brother’s friend went missing years ago. She intends to find out the truth on their disappearance, but she is about to get more than she bargained for. With her roommate, and best friend Hunk at her side, they are going to realize that living there is nothing but a pain in the neck, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the next chapter of  
> Pain in the Neck
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter but I promise to make up for it!!!

Pidge sat on Shiro’s lap as she took notes. She was finally back at researching once again and the only difference was she never was alone anymore. Shiro was always with her, not that she minded.

“So, what has your head in the books today?”

Pidge looked between her notebook and another book. “It’s this theory I have.” She turned to him. “This place has had a vampire issue well before you, Keith, and Lance.” She looked back at her books. 

“How do you figure?” Shiro snuggled closer to her.

“Well, I base my hypothesis around the facts of a family that was here over a hundred years ago.” She flipped to a page of the book she was reading and showed him a picture of the family. “The Altea Family.”

The vampire felt a chill run up his spine as his eyes laid upon the daughter. “The Altea Family?”

“There are a lot of reason to my accusations. Also I have reason to believe...” Pidge felt herself rise and be placed onto her bed. “Huh?” She looked up to see Shiro stand, rushing, to the door. “Are you okay?”

“I need some air.” He looked over his shoulder and gave her a small smile. “I swear I am fine.” In a second, he disappeared into the hall, leaving a very confused Pidge behind.

Meanwhile, Lance and Keith were cuddling on the couch in the attic. The brunette was running his fingers through Keith’s dark mane when the attic door burst open and Shiro was storming into the room a millisecond after.

“Do we dare ask why you are in such a mood all of a sudden?” asked a puzzled Lance.

Shiro shut the door, leaning against it. “Allura.”

Both vampires sat up straight. “Wait a minute... what about her?” Keith cocked his head to the side, in question.

“Pidge, her research has led her to find out about Allura.” Shiro walked over and sat on the other side of Lance. “If Pidge finds out more about Allura...”

“She will find out more about you and Matt,” Lance finished.

The older vampire growled deeply and placed his face in his hands. “I am not ready.”

“Dude, Pidge is already your girlfriend!” Lance turned to him, fully now. “She is going to find out, sooner or later.”

“Lance is right.” Keith shrugged. “Smart girl will figure it out, one way or another.” 

“And, don’t forget...” Lance looked out the window. “She is out there, somewhere. It’s only a matter of time before she pops by.” He looked back at Shiro. “How do you explain things then?”

“How would you explain that you know Allura, personally?” asked Keith.

Shiro shrunk into the couch. “I... I can’t, right now...”

“Well, you better think of something sooner, rather than later.” Keith stood up with Lance, leaving Shiro to his thoughts.

In the living room, Hunk was napping on the couch. He was curled up in a ball, tucked under a blanket. He was so far into dreamland he didn’t notice Lance and Keith were leaning over the couch, watching him sleep. “Awe, look at him,” cooed Lance.

“Kittens are so adorable when they are napping.” Keith turned to Lance, placing a finger to his lips and shushing him. “Let’s keep him this way. Don’t want to ruin such a peaceful moment, do we?”

The brunette nodded and took Keith’s hand. “Agreed. After all, we don’t know how long our peaceful moments will last around here.” He kissed Keith’s hand and let it go to tuck Hunk in more. 

“Indeed,” Keith whispered. He and Lance each patted Hunk’s head before disappearing into the shadows of the house.

Elsewhere, deep in the forest, two cloaked figures walked through the wooded area. They were tired, but determined to finish their journey.

The figure that was falling behind spoke up. “Mistress, don’t you think we should break for a few moments?”

“No, we go on.”

“As you wish, but do let me know when you wish to stop... Oh my back...”

“Stop complaining and keep moving. You can handle this. We’ve done this many times.”

“I understand... I will keeping going without fail!”

“Good...” The leading figure looked up at the moon. “I sense that our visit shall be quite interesting this time.”

“What makes you say that?”

The leading figure stopped for a moment, still looking at the moon. “I can feel it.”


	9. Of Secrets and Walks in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Pidge wanted to do was settle into her new home, which happened to be in the same area that her father, brother, and brother’s friend went missing years ago. She intends to find out the truth on their disappearance, but she is about to get more than she bargained for. With her roommate, and best friend Hunk at her side, they are going to realize that living there is nothing but a pain in the neck, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the next chapter of  
> Pain in the Neck

It was a very quiet night. It was too quiet for Pidge’s liking. She was in her room, alone this time. Shiro and the other two vampires were locked away in the attic, having another secret talk. 

This was happening a lot lately. She hated when they would do that. Pidge just hated being kept in the dark about stuff, period. But, Shiro assured her that it was nothing to worry about and she should just keep doing her thing. Still, she couldn’t help but feel he was keeping something from her.

Feeling restless, Pidge threw on her sneakers and a sweatshirt. Grabbing her flashlight she left her room and went downstairs. “Later Hunk!” she called.

Hunk popped his head out of the kitchen, a bowl of brownie batter in his arms. “Where do you think you are going?”

Pidge stopped at the front door and looked back at him. “I need some fresh air. I am taking a walk.”

“Wait! Shouldn’t you have Shiro with you?”

“Why? I don’t need a babysitter.” She looked away, frowning. “Besides, he’s too busy right now.” She threw open the door.

“Wait, Katie!” But it was too late. She shut the door. He rushed up to a window and watched her run into the forest, disappearing. He paled a bit. “Shit...”

Meanwhile, Shiro, Keith, and Lance were sitting on the attic couch. Before them was one of Pidge’s notebooks. Shiro had stole it from her when she wasn’t looking. They were going over what she had found out so far. “It seems she really delve deep into the history of the surrounding area,” commented Keith. “Her notes are textbook perfect.”

“I agree.” Lance pointed to the page they were on. “Her description on the Alfor Altea murder trial is much better portrayed here than in the history books.”

“Let’s just agree that she is really good at the research stuff.” Keith waved Lance’s hand away from the book.

Shiro nodded. “She lives for this stuff.”

There was a quiet knock at the attic door. Lance quickly took the book and hid it under a couch cushion. They sat as normal as possible and looked at the door as Keith stood to answer it. He unlocked the door and opened it to see a very nervous Hunk standing there. “Well, hello Sunshine. To what do we owe this honor?”

“Um... we maaaay have a little issue.” Hunk bowed his head, unable to meet his gaze. 

“Uh oh, someone is about to say something we might not like to hear.” Keith pulled him into the room and showed Hunk before the other two. “Sunshine has something to tell us.”

“What is going on?” Lance asked, eyeing his pet. 

Hunk gulped. He took a deep breath and looked at them, worry in his eyes. “Pidgewentoutsidebyherself!” It all came out very fast.

“Wait... WHAT?!” Shiro stood up from the couch, glaring at Hunk. A mix of panic and anger bubbled within him as he looked down upon the human. “You let her leave on her OWN?!”

“I-I tried to stop h-her! She ran o-out before I could!” Hunk was immediately in Lance’s arms and Keith standing in front of them, protecting Hunk from Shiro.

“Shiro, Hunk didn’t mean to let her go off on her own. Let us go find her and bring her back.” Keith glared at Shiro, daring him to try and make a move for Hunk.

Shiro hissed at the younger vampire. “You are so lucky...” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Calming himself, he looked at the other two vampires and the cowering human. “Sorry... I lost myself for a moment...”

“Forget it.” Lance nuzzled Hunk and made him sit on the couch. “You stay here. We will have Pidge home soon.” 

The three vampires took off out the roof access of the attic. They looked around to see if there was any sign of the girl from up there. Shiro stood on the edge of the roof. “If you find her, get her to come straight home. Make sure no harm happens to her.”

“Got it,” the others replied. They all jumped off the roof and disappeared into the forest.

Pidge didn’t know how far she ran, nor did she care. She just wanted to get away from the house. Deeper and deeper, she trekked onward. 

The woods around her started becoming unfamiliar. She turned around and noticed that she didn’t recognize anything. “Great... I’m lost.” She let out a frustrated sigh and kicked a log. “Fuck!”

SNAP!

Pidge jumped a bit. She moved her flashlight around. Something was in the area. “H-hello? Is anyone there?”

“What is a girl like you doing out here?” A cloaked figure walked out from behind one the trees. “And, using such fowl language?”

Trying to put on a brave face, Pidge stood up straighter and aimed the flashlight at the figure. “That’s my own business. What concern am I to you?”

“It is my concern. This is my forest.”

“Your forest?”

“Yes.” The figure pulled their hood down. Before Pidge was a young woman with long, curly white hair, pink marks on her cheeks, and the most unusual blue eyes she had ever seen. “This is my forest.”

There was something about this woman that seemed very familiar to Pidge. Then, it hit her. Her eyes went wide as she pointed a shaky finger at the woman. “A-Allura Altea?” 

“You have heard of me?” Allura took a step forward.

“Heard? I practically read and researched everything about you!” Pidge covered her mouth. “You are real... really here.”

Allura looked over the human. There was something about her. Something very interesting, unique; Allura wasn’t sure, but she had a feeling that this girl was going to be something important. “What is your name?” asked Allura.

“Oh, please forgive me! My name is Katie, but everyone calls me Pidge.”

“Katie.” Allura stepped forward until she was right in front of the human. “Walk with me? I could use the company.”

“Of course!” Pidge was way too excited as she followed the woman down a path. ‘I am walking with Allura! This is way too cool!’

“Tell me, Katie, what has brought you this deep into the forest this evening?”

Shrugging, Pidge fiddled with her flashlight. “Well... I don’t know. You might think it is stupid, really.”

“Come now.” Allura gave a small chuckle. “I am sure it is not so bad.” She smirked. “Is it boy trouble?”

“Uuuuuh.”

Seeing the human blush deeply, Allura chuckled again. “What did he do?”

“Secrets. There always seems to be secrets.” Pidge pouted and looked at Allura. “I’m supposed to be his girlfriend and he can’t trust me.” She sighed. “Seriously though, it’s the secrets he keeps from me that I can’t stand. There is something big he is keeping from me and he only confides in his two friends, rather than me.”

“Boys are fickle things, aren’t they?”

“Confusing.”

“Agreed.” 

Both stopped walking and looked at each other before bursting out laughing. They laughed for a good minute before calming down. Pidge smiled. “That felt good. I feel a bit better now.”

“Sometimes you need to talk about what is bothering you.” Allura patted Pidge’s shoulder. That was when she noticed a pair of fang marks on her neck. Her eyes widened a bit. “Katie, may I ask... is your boyfriend... a vampire?”

Blushing, Pidge looked away. “Y-yes.”

“Wow... you are one brave, but very silly human.” Allura shook her head, smiling softly. “He might go nuts when he finds you missing in action.” She rubbed Pidge’s hair. “You are too cute.” 

“Is he really going to be that mad?”

“A vampire chooses a partner with not only their heart, but their whole being. You become a part of them as a connection between you two builds. Without you, they fall apart.” Allura then gave a serious look. “He hasn’t asked you to mate him yet?”

“Mate?!” 

“Judging by your reaction I guess not.” She laughed, her fangs unable to hide anymore. Pidge was so fascinated at the sight of them.

“You really are a vampire.”

“Of course!” She smiled, kindly. “But, in all my years on Earth I have never met a human as interesting as you, Katie.” 

Pidge smiled back. She was about to say something when she heard her name in the distance. “Pidge!” It was Keith.

“Pigeon! Where are you?” That time was Lance.

“Katie, please answer me!” 

Pidge blushed at the last call. Allura gave her a knowing look. “I think it is time you run off now.”

“But...” Frowning, Pidge looked at the vampire. “Can I see you again? There is so much I want to talk about.”

“We shall. I would most certainly love to see you again.”

“Katie?!”

Pidge looked off behind her. “I guess I should go now.” When she turned back, Allura was already gone. She gasped and looked around. “Allura?” No answer. Sadly, Pidge grabbed her flashlight to her and began to walk away. She made her way through some trees and bushes. As she made her way out into a small clearing she was grabbed from behind. “WAAAH!”

“Katie!” She was turned around to face a very worried looking Hunk. “Do you have any idea how much shit I got in? Shiro almost killed me for letting you go out by yourself!” He looked her over for scratches. “I am risking my own ass right now for you. I was told to stay home. Like hell! You were out here and...” Hunk noticed she was just staring at him. “What is wrong?” he asked, concerned.

She shook her head, now suddenly smiling. “I just realized something.” 

“And, that would be?”

“I have my own secret now.”

Now Hunk was very confused. “Pidge, did something happen on your little adventure?”

She just smiled and walked past him. “Let’s go home.”

“Pidge, what is going on in that head of yours?” 

A while later, Shiro, Lance, and Keith burst into the house. “We have trekked this entire forest and not a single sign of her,” groaned Lance.

“She has to be out there somewhere!” Shiro felt himself about to lose it. He was taking deep breaths. “I need to find her.”

“We will.” Keith held up his hands. “Just try and cal-“

“DON’T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!” Shiro’s eyes flashed dangerously red for a brief moment as the house shook from his rage. 

“Ssshhh!” The three of the them turned to see Hunk sitting on the couch, finger to his lips. He pointed to his lap. “She fell asleep not that long ago,” he whispered.

That’s when they noticed Pidge asleep on the couch, her head in Hunk’s lap. Shiro felt his anger wash away and his concern return full force as he rushed over to her. 

“What happened? Where was she? Is she alright?”

Hunk waved him off. “I will fill you in later. Right now she is tired and needs sleep. I am not moving until she wakes up.”

Lance smiled and walked over, petting Hunk’s head. “Keep us updated on her. Don’t let her leave your sight.”

Keith had to pull Shiro away from them. “You can get answers later. Just let her rest and in the mean time, we can find out how to work on your anger issues.”

The older vampire eyed him. “What anger issues?”


End file.
